1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording device and more particularly to controlling drive of a recording head according to ambient environment, such as ambient temperature of the recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ink jet recording device including a recording head for ejecting ink droplets, when ambient environment, such as ambient temperature, of the recording head changes, then viscosity of the ink, and consequently the ejection characteristic of ejected ink droplets, will change. Conventionally, the ambient temperature and the like of the recording head is detected so that the ejection characteristic of ink droplets can be corrected by driving the recording head in correspondence with changes in temperature of the ink. A thermistor attached to the recording head is used to detect the ambient temperature of the recording head. The thermistor outputs, via a flexible cable, an analogue detection signal to an A/D conversion port of the central processing unit (CPU) provided on the main substrate. The CPU controls ejection of ink droplets based on the detection signal.